custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:A Place for my Head
Super Einstieg, absolut geiles Cover!!! Respekt, der Toa ist acuh super gworden!!!!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 18:45, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich da mal an! :-) Ohne Einwände! ;-) @ Scorpi und Imani: Wir haben wohl fast alle Toaformen zu neuen fantastischen Toa zusammengefasst und verfeinert! :-) --Jadekaiser 18:52, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank an euch beide! Ich stimme Jadekaiser was die Toa betrift auch zu! Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:54, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bin mal Gespannt was für Toa und Wesen wir kreieren wenn erst die Glatorians draussen sind. Da kommt dann bestimmt auch der ein oder andere Umbau. --Jadekaiser 18:59, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Auch das zweite Kapitel ist cool!!!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 19:21, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Finde ich auch! --Jadekaiser 20:25, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geniale Geschichte, super Idee, super Kampf, super Midak-Figur!!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:42, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Noch einmal danke! Wenn setzt du eigentlich Schlacht der Toa fort? Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:43, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bima liest noch meine geschichte, er möchte noch mit abstimmen, ich gebe ihn noch Zeit. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:44, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:45, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Eine unpassende Frage am rande Wie groß oder lang ist die Doom Viper? Im Buch der Rahi finde ich es nicht. --Jadekaiser 17:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weis es aus dem Kopf nicht, stell dir einfach mal das Model der Doom-Viper vor und vergleiche es mit z.B. einem Toa. Das Buch heist übrigens "Rahi-Beasts" ^^ Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:12, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Japp, werde ich machen. --Jadekaiser 17:44, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zurück zur Story! Sie ist super! Halte das Level! :-) --Jadekaiser 18:42, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab den Anfang gelesen, und er ist suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper! Bioniclemaster724 10:42, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Nun ist sie zuende, bitte lest und bewertet sie alle Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:50, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Super! Top! Prima! Fühle mich geehrd! --Jadekaiser 11:16, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also... ich mach mal die Bewertung anders: *Kampf: 9/10 *Spannung: 9/10 *Lustigkeit: 8/10 (HA HA KRIKA) XD *Der komplette Rest: 8/10 Insgesamt fande ich die Geschichte ziemlich cool, sie war spannend, das kampfsystem war cool und das Ende mit Krika war zum totlachen XD Insgesamt 8,5/10, das ist eine 2+!!! Damit hast du super Chancen im AdM!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:13, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Das mit Krikas Ende sollte eigentlich eher erschütternt sein xD @Jade: Gresh wird auch noch ein Mitglied der Toa Mata (die anderne möcht ich noch nich verraten) Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:15, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt beim Anfang des dritten Abschnitts. Als wenn ich mir die Geschichte so durchlese, sehe ich schlechte Chancen für mich jemals wieder beim AdM zu gewinnen. Bioniclemaster724 11:30, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @Kailani: Punkt 1: Die Idee einen Glatorianer in ein Toa Team zu packen hatte ich auch. Ich wollte meinen Malum (wenn er endlich da ist) in Bimas Hellgate Team tun. Punkt 2: Möchtest du Lariska sein? --Jadekaiser 12:02, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lariska (bzw. Skippy) zu sein wäre sehr coooool (da ich ja auch sehr sehr dolle die Kiril mag =)), allerdings gehört Gresh noch zu einer unbekannten Spezies und muss sich zu einem Toa des Pflanzenlebens "Umformen" Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:04, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann wird im Verlauf Lariskas / Skippys Geschichte eine Taufe stattfinden. Dann wird sie in Kailani umgetauft. Aber nur wenn du willst. Mein Malum wird ein Glatorianer bleiben, er ist vom Schlüsseluniverum ins Matoraner universum gereist. --Jadekaiser 12:09, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab damit kein Problem^^ Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:14, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aber der Rufname von Tuyet ist doch schon Kailani !? *Kritisier* [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 12:15, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sehr schön! dein Schreibstil wird immer besser! Seht ihr, Bionicle ist nicht nur ein Kinderspielzeug, nein, damit kann man Geschichten schrieben lernen und Autor werden XD!!! (Im Vergleich mit deinen ersten Geschichten ... ich könnte mir gar nicht mehr vorstelln das die von dir kommen) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:19, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hehe, meine alten Artikel sind auch Schrott XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 12:20, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @Nath: Ja das stimmt auch irgendwie schon, danke! Mein "Valley of the Mangai" war wirklich erstklassiger Schrott ;-P Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:22, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) dann les jetzt mal Tuyet`s Reise, dann weißt du was schrott ist. Bioniclemaster724 12:30, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @ Scorpi: Tuyet nennt sich jetzt auch in der öffentlichkeit mit ihrem echten Namen. Da sie sich mit dem Orden ausgesprochen hat und die Sache "verjahrhundert" war. Nur ich schreibe wie immer. Nur nicht mehr so schnell und viel auf einmal. --Jadekaiser 13:26, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) AUFGEFALLEN? A Place For My Head Ist Ein Lied von Linkin Park, was Vakama Metru als Theme Song hat! Was? Bitte unterschriebe deine Beträge mit ~~~~, du musst halt nur das nowiki weglassen! center|120pxProfilTalk 18:13, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut möglich, aber der Titel bezieht sich eher auf die Handlung. center|120pxProfilTalk 18:14, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hä was für eine Titelmusik? Bioniclemaster724 18:27, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Lies Bionicle Album, dann verstehst de. Juri337